


quiet times after rushed violence

by AteanaLenn



Series: Prompts and challenges fics fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, No Sex, Season/Series 03, Slash, Slice of Life, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, as you prefer, can be read as:, or - Freeform, though I do away with a lot of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteanaLenn/pseuds/AteanaLenn
Summary: Peter has been restless and Stiles worries about potential hijinks happening. Fortunately, Derek has an idea of what's going on. Everyone needs cuddles and a good book.





	quiet times after rushed violence

**Author's Note:**

> For the [February Steter Network](http://steternetwork.tumblr.com/post/170355188660/february-2018-prompt) "a poem" prompt.
> 
> Beta by [lavenderlotion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion) but I fretted over this fic for two more weeks and made changes here and there so all remaining mistakes are totally mine :D

"Dude."

"Don't call me dude," Derek answers automatically.

Stiles rolls his eyes and lets himself fall into a seat next to the Alpha. "What's up with creep-Peter?"

"What? Look, I'm busy."

"You're making training schedules  for the pups. That's not exactly majorly pressing. And weird-Peter is definitely something that needs to be talked about like now."

"I'm trying to fit their training around school, Boyd's after-school job, and taking into account their homework and the known scheduled exams, while still keeping their family unsuspecting."

"Yeah, okay, that sucks. Good luck with the scheduling, oh mighty Alpha."

"Thanks," Derek says even as he rolls his eyes.

They're silent for a moment, Stiles staring as Derek scribbled all over a bunch of sheets spread on the table. 

"What's the problem with Peter anyway?" Derek asks eventually.

"Something's wrong."

"Yeah, well there are many things that could go wrong with Peter. I thought that he was back to almost-sane level, since the resurrection."

Derek isn't very good at appearing unconcerned, Stiles thinks to himself. Or maybe Stiles knows him better, these days.

"He's way too quiet. I don't know, it's just... Too quiet?" Stiles repeats, well aware that he's not making much sense. He sighs and throws his head back. Staring at the ceiling helps him concentrate, for some reason. "I noticed that he's keeping away from everyone. But he's also in the room, lurking in a corner. He almost snarled at Isaac when he asked a question yesterday. Peter snarks a lot and mocks everyone, but I haven't seen him snarl at anyone since he's been back from worm-food land."

Derek sits up slowly, then pulls up his phone. "Quiet and lurking, eh. Did you notice him flinching at loud sounds or quitting the room if the pups get too rowdy?"

Stiles lets his chair fall back on all four legs, sitting up seriously. "Yeah. I'd almost say that he doesn't want to be alone, but that also fits scheming-Peter, so I can't tell."

He must have found what he was looking for, because Derek almost throws his phone back on the table.

"What?"

"It's the wolf moon."

"The what now? You got a special werewolf moon name too?"

"What? No." Derek rolls his eyes. "No, it's a real name given by the scientific community. Something about breeding season being at the beginning of the year, so the wolves howl a lot around that time, I think."

"Oh my god, all the jokes. _All the jokes_. I have so much restraint, look at me being so cool and calm."

"Not one word," Derek growls.

Stiles mimes a mouth zipping gesture. "Not one. But still, what's that to do with Peter?"

"Peter's always been... sort of weird? I don't know, I think something happened when he was young or something. He's always super quiet around certain full moon, I had forgotten."

"Quiet how?"

"Like you said, he doesn't want to be alone, but he's also avoiding loud noises. I remember that he couldn't stand eating meals with the family around the beginning of the year. I think that he'd have rather be left in peace in December too, but he made an effort for the holidays events."

"So what, we leave him in peace and try not to screech when he's in the room?"

Derek shrugs. "Yeah, pretty much. Think Erica during Shark Week. Don't be an ass and don't bother him, but don't avoid him like he's got the plague either."

"Alright, Shark Week version of Peter, I can handle that. I guess I'm bringing chocolate tomorrow then."

"Just don't joke about it."

Stiles straightens in his seat, looking seriously at his Alpha. "I won't, I promise. I just wanted to make sure. He didn't look like he was planning something weird, but you know, better safe than sorry. But Peter's pack these days, right. If he needs some quiet family time, then I can help with that."

"You?" 

And okay, Derek might a right to be skeptical here. ADHD-Stiles isn't exactly the quietest person. 

"I know what it's like, when everything becomes too much, but you don't want to be alone because you don't want to risk getting lost in your head," Stiles says quietly. "And I know that you've been trying to spend time with your uncle and show him that the whole abandoning-him-when-you-left-for-New York wasn't your doing. You know my opinion of Laura's way of 'alpha-ing'. And you're busy with the pups now that the whole Hunter nonsense is finally dealt with and the policing Alpha pack gave their approval and left again. It's all quiet and you've been trying to focus on you betas," Stiles gestures at the papers covered table. "I'm not a wolf but I'm pack too. And Peter doesn't need to be taught, so we're the only two not busy. So it makes sense."

"Yeah, it makes sense," Derek concedes after a moment of silence. "Alright, look after Peter," he says eventually, even if it's almost a question.

"I will," Stiles promises.

#

Looking after Peter ends up both easier and more difficult than Stiles had expected.

Discretion and Stiles aren't exactly best friends, so he doesn't bother.

"Hey, Peter."

"Stiles, what can I do for you in this fine morning?"

"I brought chocolate. And a comfy blanket. And some nuts for snacking."

Peter looks up, one eyebrow rising slowly. "You do realize that I am biologically male."

Busted. Not that Stiles expected much better. "Yes? I mean, I know that it's not Shark Week, but I noticed that you've been... feeling listless? I'd almost say you're depressed, but I don't want to make assumptions of anything. Derek said that there's nothing to worry about, you just need some time off, and chocolate is good for a lot of stuff and helps when we're moody, so..." Babble monster Stiles strikes again, he thinks ruefully. At least he's not blushing. (Probably.)

Peter stares back for a moment, looking a bit lost. Then he gently takes the chocolate bar and bag of mixed nuts that Stiles is still holding. "Thank you."

"So." And he needs to stop repeating that word. "Derek said that the pups are due to show up within the hour. All of them, too."

Peter doesn't answer, but he doesn't try to hide his wince either.

"Yeah, I know. And I think Scott mentioned something about bringing cakes or something, too, so it's going to be sugar rush afternoon, I'm not envying Derek. The thing is, I need to do some research for a paper for school. And you would rather stay away from the mess, and Derek said that we're still supposed to travel two at a time for a while. So, what do you say about leaving this place before the lot arrives, Beethoven like, and heading to the library with me?"

Peter stares for a moment, fiddling with a loose thread, then nods. "Alright, let's go."

"Awesome! And we're totally stopping by the coffee shop on the way, I need a caffeine boost."

"Good thing that you avoided the kitchen then," Peter says with a slight smile. "The last pot of coffee was made by Isaac yesterday."

"Urgh, Isaac's coffee is disgusting!"

"My point exactly."

"Well, it's a good point. Let's go."

#

"The only tables are in the main area though," Stiles announces without warning.

Thankfully - and that's probably why they fit together so well despite all that mess a few months earlier and the little fact that Stiles put him on fire- Peter catches on immediately. "It's not a problem."

"Well, yes it is. The point is to keep you company without all the noise and fuss of the pack. I'm not going to force you to sit around near the library's entrance, where it's the busiest. No, I meant, I don't necessarily need a table, and there's a sofa in the history section which is comfortable enough, and out of the way. If you don't mind sharing a love seat with me and my notebooks, then we can go there, it's usually free."

This barely-smirking-and-mostly-silent Peter is almost weirding out Stiles, but hey, everyone can't be on top all the time. 

As it is, Peter relaxes visibly and nods at Stiles.

"Alright, let's go!"

That half hidden corner space is empty, thankfully. To be honest, the history section of this library isn’t exactly the busiest anyway. Peter disappears among the shelves for a few minutes, coming back some time later with a few short books in hands. Stiles is waiting with their things and smiles.

“Going back to the classics,” he says, spying Alice in Wonderland, the Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and the Canterville Ghost among them.

Peter half shrugs half nods, making a noise of assent in throat.

Stiles watches as Peter folds himself in a corner of the sofa, then heads out among the shelves to look for his own books.

#

They end up making it a somewhat regular date. It’s much quieter than a coffee shop or even Derek’s loft (especially Derek’s loft. Between the moaning about end of the year school stuff and the bitching about Derek’s training, well… ).

It’s not like Stiles needs the library for school most of the time, since a lot of stuff is available on internet these days, but it turns out that it’s actually nice to sit together in their quiet corner, a small blanket spread on their legs. Stiles wouldn’t quite say that they’re cuddling, but it’s pretty much what they’re doing, to be honest. 

Peter still doesn’t talk much. Stiles sometimes wonders if it’s not the after-effects of the fire and his time in the coma. It’s not exactly like he took some time off to sit and deal with that mess. There’s been the revenge spree, then his death and the resurrection, and that mess with fucking Gérard Argent. At least now things have settled. Peter wasn’t much help against the hunter, as it took him weeks to really get back on his feet, but he did help with strategy. And afterward, well as Stiles noticed, he’s been quite quiet. But Derek is adamant that this is a lot more like regular-flavor-Peter than post-fire-revengeful-Peter. The guy has always been something of a manipulator and good at finding interesting stuff that benefited the pack, but full on hunting and killing like he did against Kate Argent wasn’t his thing. Derek was surprised enough that he’d bit some kid, as Peter has never been the kind to attach people to himself. He liked his liberty to move around as he wished.

“Poems?” Stiles notices one day.

There's a small booklet sitting on Peter's knees with, hilariously, the picture of a wolf on the front page. 

"It seemed appropriate," Peter shrugs, a smile stretching his lips gently.

"What's it about?"

Stiles turns the booklet a bit his way, just enough to see the title of the page Peter is on. " _The Faces of the Wolf_ " it says and it's all Stiles can do to keep from bursting out laughing in the library.

"Dude, way to be a cliché." 

Peter snorts and jostles Stiles with his shoulder. "Don't be a jackass. And I just thought that I could read something else for a change. This one was on one of the spotlight shelves and I thought that it was an amusing coincidence." 

Stiles raises his hands, making a contrite face (he hopes). "Sorry. I'm not mocking you, promise. Is it any good?"

"Honestly, I've never been a super fan of poetry." Peter shrugs again. "It's short enough to keep my attention anyway."

"Good."

Stiles sits back, leaning against Peter's body. He doesn't feel like reading today, but there's an outlet right next to their sofa, so he just gets out his phone and pull up a no-brainer game.

#

One day, they stand in front of the library's closed door, staring at a little sign warning that it will be closed for the day because of a busted pipe.

"Uh." Stiles doesn't quite know what to say, but it feels surprisingly disappointing to know that he wouldn't get to spend a few hours of quiet with Peter.

It turns out that Hollywood levels of action aren't actually something that Stiles enjoys. The usual dramatic music and lightning of movies don't give a real idea of what prolonged stress, fear, and pain will do to a human body.

The mess with the Argents is already two months past, and the whole fighting from Peter's alpha-hood to Gérard lasted barely a few weeks all in all, but it was more than enough to leave Stiles... tired.

Peter is tensed at his side and Stiles knows him well enough now to know that Peter won't suggest something else. A remnant of infighting with his sister Talia, as far as Stiles can tell. Peter dislikes showing weakness, even when he'd rather cuddle on the sofa with a book.

"So. What do you say we stop by the bakery, grab ourselves a few pastries, and go couch-potatoing at my place? At least there won't be anyone to tell us off for eating stuff."

"Isn't your father home today and working on the garage repairs?"

"Ah, damn." Stiles shakes his fist at the sign. "Why today!"

He's aware that Peter is taking a deep breath next to him. Stiles keeps quiet, and then...

"We could go to my place."

"You're sure?" Stiles asks gently. 

With how skittish Peter has been recently, he doesn't want to impose and having someone aware of his den could potentially be an unnecessary stress to Peter. As far as Stiles is aware, no one else but Derek knows (or cares) that Peter got both his life and apartment back. All Stiles knows himself is that Peter owned the apartment, so his old things are still there, and Derek helped him get his identity back, with a bit of help from another pack who own a special institute and forged a few papers to make up a transfer. It took some fancy explanations, but since the Beacon Hill hospital isn't aware of anything else, they had to accept the idea that Peter was transferred away before the unresolved attacked happened, and the papers must have been misfiled or lost in the mess.

"Yes. Let's go."

They go.

They do stop by the bakery because now that Stiles mentioned it, he really wants some.

It's cold today. He can feel warmth every time Peter gets close and it makes him want to burrow into the man. Spending time together, reading and commenting on their books, or even playing video games or catching up the movies that Peter missed, is something that Stiles hadn't expected to appreciate. But again, after all the stress of these last months, enjoying stress-free afternoons with Peter is something of a relief.

"Did you finish the poetry book anyway?"

"Yeah. As I said, I'm not a huge fan, but it was short and interesting. I liked it."

"Hey, actually, do we have something in mind for this afternoon? Or should we stop by the bookstore?"

Peter slows to a stop. "You're right. I meant to get Narnia."

"Alright, let's do that then. Speaking of which, if you're a fan of those books, you need to try " _Howl's Moving Castle_ ”. It's great!"

""Howl's"? 

"I know, right. But no, nothing about wolves. It's just his name."

Stiles tugs the man toward the bookstore, feeling a bit giddy that Peter would even let himself be tugged, but Peter is smiling gently so he counts it has a win.

And to think that this started because he wanted to keep company to the man while Derek was busy, and also make sure that Peter didn't go full-on psycho on them again. 

In the end, here they are, enjoying the time spent together and making plans for more. He's not sure where they'll be in a few years, or if they will even be more than passing acquaintances by that time, but for now, they're good together, against all hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this idea at the beginning, but you can't imagine how difficult it was to "close" the story ^^;;
> 
> All comments and kudos are welcome, thank you for reading this!
> 
> [Here is a convenient link](http://ao3feed-peterstiles.tumblr.com/post/171241761897/quiet-times-after-rushed-violence), if you want to tumblr reblog this post ♥


End file.
